Kim Possible and the Mask
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: Kim can either use the mask to fight crime and work for world peace, or she can use it to dance at a club with Josh Mankey. Which will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and the Mask

Summary:Kim is called in to help secure a new addition to the museum of Middleton, a mask. Guess what mask it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the Mask.

Thanks to everyone who sent me a review and told me to keep writing this story.

"Ms. Possible, on behalf of the staff of the museum of Middleton, I want to thank you for offering your services." said the museum director of the museum.

"No big, right Ron...Ron?" replied Kim who then looked at Ron who was staring at the object they were supposed to help guard that night.

"So you pull me from a documentary on how video games are made to guard some stupid piece of wood?" Ron shouted with his usual strange admiration of video games being put after a mission.

"Yes, but this is a very rare and valuable mask made centuries ago. It's also said to have magical properties." answered the museum director with a sort of eerie tone added to the last sentence.

"What kind of magic are we talking here?" Kim asked rolling her eyes at a now nervous Ron.

"It better not be Monkey Magic or I am out of here."

"Ron, I thought you got over your monkey issues."

"Kim, monkeys and monkey magic are two totally different things."

"Anyway, what kind of magic?"

"Well, the legend goes that the mask is said to hold the spirit of Loki."(sorry if I didn't spell it right, if someone knows how to spell it, please tell me in a review)

"Wh-Who's Loki?"

"Loki is the said to be the god of mischief in Norse mythology."

"Why would people think that this Loki guy is trapped in this mask."

"Because it's part of the legend, it's said that one day, Odin became angry at Loki for something that no one is sure of and then banished him into the mask. So, if anyone puts on the mask, something strange will happen."

"R-Really, like what?" Ron asked obviously scared of the museum directors story.

"Nobody knows, the mask has never touched a mortal face, so I guess we'll never know."

"Sir, you can't possibly believe that ridiculous story, do you?"

"All I know is, that things never getting on my face, well have fun." The strange museum director then walked to his car and drove off.

"Uh Kim, if it's all the same to you, I'll guard the door...away from that creepy mask."

"Ron, that mask is not magic."

"How do you know?"

"Well, it just doesn't look like the magical talisman type deal, it's just a piece of wood with two eyes and a mouth cut out of it."

"I know, but it's still creepy."

"Alright you guard the door all the way over in that dark corner away from me and the mask."

"Um, you know what, that mask isn't that creepy, I'll just stay over here."

"Whatever you say." With that, they went on playing cards and guarding the mask for about an hour. Just then, a familiar voice echoed from the roof.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Kimmie on guard duty."

"Yeah, so what's it to you, Shego." Kim yelled back to her enemy from across the room as she got into a fighting stance.

"Now remember Shego, don't harm that mask." ordered Dr. Drakken from their flying car thing.(sorry I don't know what they call it)

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I wouldn't dream of breaking a useless piece of wood." After that, Shego pounced on Kim and they got into another of their usual cat fights. The whole time, Ron tried to keep Dr. Drakken from taking the mask.

"Out of my way buffoon, the mask of Loki will be mine."

"Why do want to steal a mask anyway?"

"And why should I tell you why I want to steal the mask?"

"Why should I tell you why I want you to tell me why you want the mask?"

"ENOUGH, now give me that mask!" Then Dr. Drakken and Ron got into more of a tug of war than a fight over the mask. Eventually, they both lost their grip and the mask literally flew out the window. Amazingly, the mask flew all the way across town and into the backyard of someones house, where two kids were preparing to launch a rocket.

"Hey what's that thing?"

"I don't know."

That's right, Jim and Tim got the mask and examined it before deciding what to do with it.

"This things stupid, let's launch it!" Tim proposed before pulling out a roll of tape.

"Hic-abic-aboo?"

"HOO-SHAW!"

Meanwhile back at the museum...

"No, the mask, you buffoon."

"Hey, if you hadn't been so stubborn, maybe it would still be here for us to fight over."

"You will regret this, SHEGO!"

Shego then pushed Kim off of her and jumped onto the flying car.

"This isn't over, I will get that mask!" With that, they flew off and left Kim unsurprised that Drakken would believe some silly folklore.

"Well, at least they didn't get the mask."

"Yeah, but we lost it."

"I say good riddance, that mask was creepy."

"Let's just go home, I'm beat."

10 minutes later...

"See ya KP."

"See ya." Kim then made her way back to the house. While she walked up to the door, a noise in the backyard made her investigate. When she got out to the backyard, she saw the Tweebs starting up a rocket with something strapped to it. She looked closer and found it was...

"THE MASK!" She immediately ran up to the rocket, unstrapped the mask, and ran inside dragging Jim and Tim behind her before the rocket jetted off into the night sky.

"TWEEBS!"

"What?" They asked simultaneously.(which is freaky by the way)

"Why did you try to launch that rocket with this mask attached to it."

"That mask is lame, so we decided to get rid of it, why do you care."

"You little...look, next time, tell me before you decide to launch something that isn't yours into space."

"Whatever." They said as they ran up to their room. Kim then walked up to her room where she then decided to call it a night. But before she could she couldn't help but look at the mask a little more. Holding the mask up to her chest, she looked in the mirror.

(mimicking the museum director)

"Well the mask is said to hold the spirit of Loki." She then put the mask closer to her face, then to her surprise, it sucked on her face before she quickly yanked it off.

"What the?" She the stared at the inside of the mask like in a sort of trance and slowly pulled it closer to her face until...

"What the...GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" She screamed as the mask attached itself to her face. The mask started spreading to the back of her head locking the mask in place. Then she started spinning around like a twister, knocking over everything in the room.

"Heeeeeelllllppmmmmmeeeee." She tried to yell as she was spinning around the room. When she finally stopped...she looked a little different. She was wearing a sort of 40's nightclub singer dress, along with a pair of high heels that matched the color of the dress. She was a little bit curvier and was in a sort of flirty diva pose leaning on her bed. But what was weirdest was that her face was completely green. After a second of looking herself over, she uttered just one phrase.

"Ssssssssssmonkin."

I know it's a bit long, but believe me, it's worth the eye strain.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2:A little payback here and ther

Chapter 2:A little payback here and there.

"Get ready Middleton, because Ms. Hot and Gorgeous is heading to town." Mask/Kim said as looked at herself in the mirror. After that, she ran out the window and landed on her feet not missing a beat(sorry didn't mean for that to rhyme). She knew she was either going to get a cab or walk. In the end, she decided to get a cab. She did the old Marylin Monroe and revealed her entire leg on the side of the road. About 30 cabs immediately pulled up in front of her and all the drivers yelled out, "Me, me, pick me!"

"I pick...you, big boy." She got into the cab and decided to go to the night club...at least that was her first idea until a flashback came into her mind.

_Earlier that day..._

_Kim was in the gym with the rest of the cheer squad and they were getting ready to try a new cheer Kim made up._

"_Okay girls, remember your moves, hit it!" The Middleton High fight song started up and they started flipping around the room. The plan was to have the girls stand in groups of 4, and Kim would then be launched from group to group by the girls. It went well, until Bonnie decided to give Kim a lesson in gravity. She whispered to the other girls to move out of the way before she got to them. When she did, she didn't react quick enough and landed on her butt hard._

"_Bonnie!"_

"_What's the matter Kim, lose your balance?" Bonnie replied in that irritating tone she always used with her. It took all her will power to keep herself from throwing Bonnie out the window. As the other girls laughed, all Kim could do was sit there and hold back her anger._

(End flashback)

Kim couldn't do anything, but Mask/Kim could! She told the driver to take her to Bonnie's house. The cab ride was fairly quick and when she got out, she looked over the Rockwaller house to try to figure out which room was Bonnie's. When she figured out which one it was, she put on a sinister smile and quickly made her way up to the room. Inside, Bonnie was asleep with one of those night caps on and what looked like a moisturizing masks on.

"Well, isn't that suite, little miss Rockwaller is so peaceful when she's asleep. I'd just hate to wake her up, sooooooo I'll just do something MUCH worse." Mask/Kim said evilly as she then ran at light speed around the house collecting items to help with her little payback prank. She pulled all the stuff into the room and began to work.

10 minutes later...

"Sleep tight my little pain in the butt." She flipped out the window and walked back to the cab, whose driver was more than happy to wait.

"You know that went so well, I've decided to make a few more pit stops." She handed the driver what looked like a hundred dollar bill and he took off toward the place she next suggested.

2 minutes later...

Inside his lair, Dr. Drakken was planning to try to find the mask.

"Dr. D why are you so hyped up on finding this mask?" Shego asked as she was reading a novel of some sort.

"Because, that mask will not only make 100 times more powerful than I am now, but It will also give me the means to destroy Kim Possible forever!" Just after his little rant, a figure came running into the room at remarkable speed.

"Sorry, but I called dibs." Mask/Kim replied as she came to a sudden stop. Drakken was stunned by what he saw, someone was wearing the mask, and what was worse, he had no idea of who it was.

"What...how...when...uuuurrrggg, SHEGO get that mask!"

"You got it!" She jumped up and prepared to kick the mysterious, curvaceous woman right in the head, but before she could, Mask/Kim simply stepped to left one pace, causing Shego to crash into one of Drakken's machines and go unconscious. Drakken was astounded beyond words, Shego had never been beaten so quickly before. Kim then turned her attention to Drakken.

"Uh-oh." Was all Drakken could say as Kim then came in spun around him for a few seconds before stopping to reveal him wedgied, dressed up as a clown and hung up by his underwear on a pole. She then took Shego and put her into a "I'm with stupid" T-shirt next to a sign that said "Notice she's by herself." After completely humiliating her enemies, she took off and told the driver to go to one more place.

An unknown amount of time later(my watch stopped, sorry)

It was the lair of Motor Ed, who just a few weeks ago, caused Kim to go to trip over a power tool and almost break her arm a few weeks ago. He and his pals were playing a game of cards where it looked like he was winning. Then, the door to his lair just swung open without warning revealing Mask/Kim holding about 4 mufflers.

"Hold on to your lug nuts, it's time for an overhaul!" She shouted in a hick type voice before lunged at them. What happens next is none to pretty.

Sorry about that last part, I couldn't help taking that scene out of the movie, it was too hard to resist. Come on, review.


	3. Chapter 3:The morning after

Chapter 3:The aftermath

Kim slowly woke up the morning feeling a little exhausted.

"Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck." She then felt her face and then like lightning, bits and pieces of last night came into her head. She quickly got up and went to her dresser where the mask was. She looked at it for a second and then chuckled.

"It was just a dream, hahaha, maybe I should stop watching those late night cartoons with Ron." She then looked at the calender and saw that today was Saturday. She was glad cause she didn't really feel like going to school today. She got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. There sat her dad sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Kimmie-cub."

"Morning dad, morning mom." As she kissed her dad on the forehead, she noticed the front page of the newspaper and gasped.

"Dad, can I see that newspaper?" Her dad nodded and she then stared at the article that read:

_Two super villains were found incapacitated today in their homes today. When questioned about the incident, they all stated that a young woman with a green face and a cocktail dress attacked them late last. Dr. Drakken was found hung by his underwear on a pole wearing what looked to be a clown costume. His accomplice, Shego, was found badly hurt with a t-shirt on that read "I'm with stupid" next to a sign that said "Notice she's by herself". The other villain attacked last night was a man named "Motor Ed" who was found shaved, covered in motor oil and worst of all, a muffler was stuck deep in his butt. Doctors are unsure how the person was able to get the car parts into him and his men with such a quick motion. At first, police were amused by their description of the attacker, until an examination of Dr. Drakken's surveillance tapes showed a young women of the same description committing the deed. Police are unsure of the identity of the woman, but investigations are being made._

Staring at the article, she couldn't believe what she was reading. All the things she read were completely in sync with her memories of last night.

"This, this is impossible."

"I know, how in the world did she manage to do all that stuff and yet they don't have any idea of who it might be." Her mom replied as she was making breakfast.

"Yeah, imagine that. Um, I'm gonna skip breakfast and head on out." Kim then headed out the door, trying to remember anything else that might have happened last night. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a huge scream from the direction of Bonnie's house.

"What's wrong with...OH NO!" The memory of what she did to Bonnie finally came back to her. She ran like lightning up to her house and was suddenly stopped by Ron.

"Hey, hey, hey KP what's the rush."

"I just...heard a scream and came to see what it was."

"It was Bonnie, the ambulance just pulled up, I wonder what happened to her."

_Under her breath_ "Hopefully she just found a zit." A large crowd had gathered outside the house, waiting to see what all the noise was about. When the door finally opened, everyone gasped at once. Bonnie's face was covered with every single type of makeup you could think of and by all I mean ALL of them. A huge red circle was painted on her forehead that looked like a zit with permanent paint. All the clothes she had on were from the 60's, you know like a hippy outfit. The bottom of her pants(the butt part for those who don't know what I mean) had the words "See this, cause' I show it off all the time" written on it. Speaking of that, her pants had been stuffed full of pillows to make her butt look 10 times bigger. And to finish her embarrassment off, her hair looked like she just got hit with a lightning bolt.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to her, and why does she need an ambulance?" Monique asked as she walked up to Kim and Ron.

"You know Bonnie, if she finds a dust bunny under her bed, she'll call the extreme cleaners." Ron replied with a sort of a point to his words. Then, he and Monique turned to Kim, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Hey KP, what's the matter, I thought you'd laugh your head off?"

"Well, I just thought that not even Bonnie deserved this."

"Kim, are you sick or something?" asked Monique, holding her hand to Kim's forehead.

"No, I just have a headache, you know what let's head to the mall." They gave her a strange look and decided she was just tired from last night's little guard job. They headed to the mall with Kim and Monique having high hopes to get a new jacket that had just come out in Club Banana. When they got to the mall, they headed to Club Banana, only to find it was being looked over by the police. Kim looked around to see what was going on, then she asked the cop in charge what was going on.

"Well Ms. Possible, someone broke in last night and stole the entire stock of Averill original jackets. What's weirdest is...well just watch the surveillance tape." He then put the tape in and pressed play. What they saw next, was a woman running at incredible speed around the stock room of Club Banana grabbing every one of those jackets. Kim froze as the memory returned to her.

"Check her out, it's like watching one of those old Bugs Bunny cartoons." Ron commented as the tape was paused when Mask/Kim's face was right in view. Having nothing to do in the mall, they decided to go to bueno nacho for a few nacos. Ron got ready to order, until he saw the police questioning the manager about something.

"What's going on here, are there cops everywhere today?" Ron said agitated that he won't get his food soon enough to soot him. When the police left, Monique asked the manager what happened.

"Well, last night we had a customer that the police believe to be some sort of thief, when they asked me what she looked like, I told the only thing I can remember about her was she had on a green sort of makeup. Oh, and that she really saved my bacon, too."

"How did she do that?" Kim asked with a curious tone, trying to find a little bit of light to the situation.

"Well, a gang of bikers came in with guns and tried to rob us blind. When they tried to escape, she asked them if they knew what time it was. When they didn't respond, she held up a watch and said "Look at that! It's exactly 2 seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head." and that she did. Then she ran around the room like greased lightning, dodging all of their bullets and eventually managing to knock them all out by dropping and anvil on them. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's what happened."

Kim was amazed. How did she manage to pull off all those things in one night, and more importantly, what else COULD she do?

Likin' the story so far? Hope so. Review.


	4. Chapter 4: A night at the club

Chapter 4:A night at the club.

Kim had a very stressful day at first, remembering all the things she did last night. She did all the things she had dreamed of doing, but couldn't before. Everything she did was rotten, terrible and deranged, but strangely...it felt good. It was like a huge boulder had been lifted off her shoulders after carrying it for two years. She could probably do more, but did she really want to take the risk, the mask didn't belong to her after all. Maybe she would have returned it, if it weren't for a call from Monique.

"Kim, you've got to come down to the Teen Scene club tonight, Josh is gonna be there and every girls gonna try to get at him."

"I'd love to, but I can't. My parents would never let me go to club in the middle of a school night."

"So, just sneak out, live a little."

"Sorry, I just can't. Thanks for telling me anyway."

"Alright, see ya in school tomorrow."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and considered everything she just heard. Josh Mankey was her biggest crush right now and she would give anything to go dancing with him, but there's no way that my parents would let me go. Unless...

"NO, no way, I am not putting on that mask again. No way, no how." She then got a good look at the mask, and when I say look, I mean mesmerized. After staring at it for a whole minute, she picked it up and threw it behind the bed...then she totally lost control and jumped behind the bed, putting the mask on and starting another bedroom tornado. When she was done changing, her dress was slightly different. It was yellow with tiny reflective gems on it to make it seem to sparkle. She then picked up a picture she had of Josh off the dresser and admired it.

"Hold on big boy, mamas got a sweet tooth tonight!" She zipped into the bathroom and began doing everything you would do to prepare for a date at lightning speed. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Get ready all you guys out there, because Hurricane Gorgeous is coming to town." With that she put her hand in her pocket and found nothing in it.(Another scene I just had to take from the movie)

"You can't make the scene, if you don't have the green. I better make a little stop." She zipped out of her window and down to the bank where someone else was pulling a job that night. Monkey Fist wouldn't usually stoop to robbing a bank, but let's face it, he was desperate. All his assets had been frozen after his last little fight with Kim. His monkey ninjas creped up to the front door and were about to hit the joint, but...CRASH. Another figure had spun out of the bank and was holding two huge sacks of money.

"Sorry fellas, waste not want not." Mask/Kim then turned into a tornado again and vanished down the street. Monkey Fists monkey ninjas(try saying that three times fast) were flabbergasted by what they just saw. But didn't have time to consider what just happened, because three cop cars were speeding toward them from down the street. They jumped into the alley and disappeared before the cops got to em'.

Meanwhile at the Teen Scene club...

"Sorry folks, if your not on the list you don't get in." Said the club bouncer as a crowd of teenagers had gathered around the entrance to the club. Just then a strange car horn turned their attention away from the club for a second. A really long stretch limo had pulled up to the entrance of the club. The valet then opened the very last car door to reveal Mask/Kim.

"I heard there was a party going on here and well how can you have a party without me?" She said as she zipped up to the bouncer.

"Uh, are you on the list?"

"Noooooo, but I believe my friends are perhaps you know them." she then pulled out two huge wads of money.

"Franklin, Grant, and Jackson." she then flicked it all into the bouncer's face and walked right through the door as everyone else struggled to get some of the money. The inside of the club was sort of like what you'd find in the 30's night clubs. Everyone was dressed in either formal or casual clothes depending on if they came to dance or to just party. Mask/Kim strutted up to a free table with every single guy in there staring at her. She sat down and got ready to watch the next music act, which happened to be Josh's. He and his band were going to do a song called(here comes another thing from the movie) "Hey, Pachuco" Mask/Kim noticed during their 5 minute warm up that with the instruments they had and their style of playing music, they wouldn't be able to play the song right. Just before they started, she zipped down to the stage and stood beside the drummer as a spotlight hit her.

"If you want to do this song right, we're gonna need a few changes." She took all the members of the band and spun them around a few time and when they stopped they took on a more classic 40's band look and began to play the song perfectly as Mask/Kim danced down to Josh. When she got to him, they started dancing to the song just as the lyrics started.

_Hey Pachuco_

_Hey_

_Summer 43'_

_(chorus)Hey_

_The man is gunnin' for me_

_(chorus)Hey_

_The blue and white mean war tonight_

Meanwhile in the club owners office...

Little did Mask/Kim now that the person who owned the club was Monkey Fist and that he was awaiting the return of his monkey ninjas and their loot. He watched from the office as two teenagers danced on stage in a strange manner.

"Hmm, what a barbaric ritual." He observed as a knocking came at the door. When he answered the door, there were his ninjas all tired and out of breath.

"What happened and where's the money."

"Ooh, ohh, ahh, ahh, oh, ah."

"A woman in a cocktail dress and a green face stole all the money before you could?" All the monkeys nodded in response.

"What kind of an imbecile do you think I am?" He yelled, making the monkeys jump back as a result. He was about to do something drastic until he remembered the woman he saw down on the dance floor.

"Is that her?" They nodded yes.

"She's going to pay dearly for her interference, but first you need to clean out the club. I don't want any witnesses."

(Back down on stage)

Kim was dancing with Josh like there was no tomorrow, making everyone in the audience gaze in awe. Just before she was about to kiss him, the monkey ninjas started clearing the place out. One threw a metal star at her, but only sliced off a part of her dress which then reverted back to a piece of her mission pants. Josh ran out with the rest of the band and left Kim there by herself. Monkey Fist walked up to her and asked with a very angry tone...

"Where is my money?"

"Well let me see." She then started pulling all sorts of things out of her pockets supposedly looking for the money. After she was finished looking in her pockets she ran around the room pushing stuff over, looking under things and even checking all of the monkey ninjas pockets. When she was all done she simply said...

"Well, I'm stumped."

"I've had enough, KILL HER!" Then ninjas all lunged at her at once, but they all ended up in a crate labeled "_Jane Goodall monkey psychiatry center, Africa"_ which Kim then picked up and threw out the window.

"Sorry, but your monkeys had some anger management issues to work out." Before the fight could be taken any further, the cops showed up and shouted the whole "Put your hands up!" deal. Kim zipped out the door past the cops while Monkey Fist put up his hands in surrender.

"Wherever you are, I will find you and when I do you will pay the price." He muttered before being carted off to police station.

Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here. Review.


	5. Chapter 5:When green gives up the green

Chapter 5:When green gives up the green.

Dawn broke over the horizon as Kim lay passed out on her bed with the mask in her hand. Her eyes flickered open like an old light bulb clinging to life, as she tried desperately to fight her instinct to wake up at this time. She sat up in bed and rubbed her face with both her hands as some of the memories from her latest escapade once again flooded her mind. Her eyes snapped open and darted to the mask she had dropped while she awoke.

"Oh man, not again!" she said as she tried to remember everything about the night before. Only she cursed herself for doing so after she remembered the little errand she ran before went to the club. "No...I couldn't have...there's no way I..." she tried to deny as she walked over to the closet to get changed and opened it to find an avalanche of money waiting behind it. "I DID!" she exclaimed as she tried to shove all the money back in the closet. She then heard her Mother from downstairs calling her to come down to breakfast.

"Be down in a sec Mom!" Kim yelled in response after she had managed to both grab some clothes and keep the money from falling back out. After catching her breath, she went to the bathroom to change. While doing so, she asked herself how she could have possibly robbed a bank...A BANK. _I mean sure they won't recognize me_ _on the security camera footage, but it'll still eat me alive inside that I actually...wait a minute, it wasn't ME who robbed the bank, it was the Mask. _

_If I were in control of myself, I would have never done something like that, but I still have to figure out a way to give that money back without getting carted to prison. I mean I can't walk up to the bank with all their money and say "Funny story...I was possessed by an ancient mask that turned me into a Looney Tune and made me rob the bank, so here's all your money and no hard feelings I hope." Then after they finally stop laughing, I'll be put in a mental institution for the rest of my life. Hmmm... I wonder if maybe, since the Mask got me into this, it could possibly..._

_NO NO NO! It's caused me enough trouble as it is. I'm going to return the Mask to the museum, then return the money and prepare myself for a lifetime in prison._ As she finished changing and staring into the mirror, she started to resign herself to her fate. She walked down to the dinning room so as to have her 'final' breakfast with her family. As she sat down at her place at the table, she saw her Dad once again reading his paper. She wondered what the press had written about her, so she moved behind him to get a peek.

As she read, she realized that the paper had written, along with her little heist, about her night at the club. The memories of her battle with Monkey Fist and his ninjas cleared up a bit more and she realized something...the Mask did in 1 minute what usually took Kim around 10 minutes, she actually got rid of all the monkey ninjas in one swift motion and got Monkey Fist arrested without even breaking a sweat, or trying for that matter. Kim's Dad realized she was hovering over him.

"Need something Kimmie-cub?" he asked, folding up his newspaper. "No, just reading with you." she responded while trying to think about something else. While the idea she had was a little out there, she had to admit that the Mask was extremely powerful and could most likely do anything, literally, not just as a saying. She also had to admit that the Mask was her only chance at getting the money back without being arrested.

"I'm gonna have to skip breakfast Mom, something just came up!" she said as she ran back up to her room. She picked the Mask up from the floor and studied it for a second before putting it in her backpack and stuffing all the money into the biggest duffel bag she could find. She sneaked out the back door as to avoid any unwanted questions from her parents and especially the tweebs, who would need only one excuse to squeal on her.

She searched around for a suitable place to 'change' without being spotted, choosing the closest place possible, her tree house. After lugging the huge, money filled bag up the makeshift staircase up to the tree house, she finally set the bag down inside and pulled the mask out of her pack. She hesitated for a minute, contemplating the consequences if her plan didn't work, but ultimately she decided to go through with it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as hard as she could on the thought _Return the money to the bank._ Slowly, she raised the mask closer and closer to her face, all the while concentrating on the task in her mind. Finally, the mask came in contact with her face and her transformation took place once again. Objects in the tree house flew through the air as tornado spun around until coming to a abrupt halt, revealing the Mask in her trademark dress, overly curvaceous figure, and gorgeous green face. "Aaah, it's nice to wake up in the morning looking as great as I do!" the Mask said in her husky voice as she pulled a full body mirror out from behind her back and admired herself. While doing this, she noticed the duffel bag on the floor and suddenly remembered what her boring alter ego wanted her to do. "If she thinks I'm returning a goldmine like this just because she feels guilty about it, she's got another thing coming. I'm not the one who'll get arrested, Possible is!" As she picked up the bag and was about to sprint out to spend like she has never spent before... "But wait a minute, if Possible goes to jail, then I go too. Then I'll never be able to taste the sweet taste that is life again...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she ran at light speed to the bank, which was swarming with cops. She ran inside and skipped all the other people in the line at a teller with the bag of money in hand.

"Excuse me! I was here first!" the guy behind her yelled in frustration. The Mask turned around and stared at him with her deep green eyes. His jaw immediately dropped at the sight of her beautiful frame. "Oh, I'm sorry but I desperately need to put this money in the bank. Could I please just cut in front of you just this once, big boy." she purred at the man as a puddle of drool began to form on the ground beneath him. "Um...uh...ahem, uh s-s-s-sure, no p-p-p-problem. In fact, I'll just go to that line over there if you want." he stuttered as he staggered over to the other line as he promised.

"Men, what pushovers." she said as she was about to talk to the teller, only to be interrupted again, this time by a woman. "Look bimbo, you may have gotten that guy to let cut, but there's no way I'm letting you get away with it!" The Mask turned to face the woman to find her a pretty plain woman in her mid 30's. _Lady, you just pushed my 'no mercy' button._ She thought as she approached the woman.

"You know what, today's your lucky day honey, It's Wednesday! And do you know what Wednesday is?" she asked as the woman shook her head in confusion. "What's your name?" asked the Mask. "Alice Winterer, why?" "Well congratulations, you are the lucky winner of the Wednesday free trip giveaway!" the Mask yelled as she spun around and stopped to show her wearing an outfit similar to that of a game show host and holding a microphone. "Wow, I've never won anything in my life, where am I going?" asked Alice in a frenzy.

The Mask answered promptly, "Well, let me answer your question with a famous quote from Ralph Kramden." She then spun around again to show her in her average attire, only this time wearing boxing gloves. "TO THE MOON ALICE, TO THE MOON!" the Mask yelled as socked the woman, sending her flying out of the bank and into the sky, to come splashing down in a lake in Middleton park. The Mask threw her gloves to side and faced the other people in the line.

"Anyone ELSE?" she asked the shocked crowd. They all shook their heads in response. "Good." She then faced the teller and said, "I would like to make a deposit." the teller looked at her and asked "How much would you like to deposit?" "Heck I don't know, count it for me would ya?" The Mask proclaimed, dumping the bag into the tellers arms, causing her to collapse to the floor. By this time, the cops in the bank had taken notice of The Mask and had no doubt she was the robber. Lead by the head cop, Lieutenant Nancy Kellaway, they headed toward her to make the arrest.

"Hold it right there you. You're under arrest for robbing the Bank of Middleton." she said as she held her badge up for all to see. The Mask turned to look at her with her usual smirk. _New meat, _she thought as she contemplated ways she could have fun with her.

Her smirk turned to a full fledged smile after she had a simple, but hilarious idea. She strutted over to the lieutenant, looking as though she was going to try something drastic, but instead she fell to her knees and started begging. "Please have mercy on me, I was a pawn in this I swear. I'm so sorry, please have mercy!" she 'groveled' as the other cops stood confused. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, if you come peacefully, it'll make everything easier for you in court." The Mask then stood up and said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Lieutenant! There must be someway I can repay...wait, I have the perfect thing I could give you." Kellaway then asked, "Oh really, and what would that be?"

Here it comes folks.

The Mask walked up to Kellaway and yelled, "An Atomic WEDGIE!!" as she yanked the lieutenants' panties out of her pants and over her head. The Mask laughed wildly and yelled, "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" She then bolted out the door at her usual light speed pace, leaving the other cops in the dust. After yanking her underwear off of her head, she screamed, "Well what are you waiting for...GET HER!" With that, the other cops ran out the door after The Mask. It didn't take a genius to figure out that a feud had been formed on that day, and Kellaway confirmed it by saying, "Nobody pulls my underwear over my head and gets away with it!" She walked out of the bank along with everyone else just staring after them...well, except for the poor teller, who was still pinned under the huge bag of cash.

Several minutes later...

The Mask had returned to the tree house, feeling that she wouldn't be able to do anything today without getting interrupted by the dozens of cops hanging around, so she decided to 'retire' for the day. Reaching behind her head, she began to pull at the crease on the back of her neck where the mask had anchored itself to her face, ripping the magical item off of her, while her body began to return to normal. When the mask was finally removed from her face, Kim was back to her old self.

She stood there for a second, trying reconfigure herself, until she began to receive her usual flood of memories from her adventure. "I gave a wedgie...to a COP!" She began to mentally curse herself until she began to look on the bright side. "Well, at least I didn't steal anything this time and nobody really got hurt." As she came down from the tree house with the mask in her backpack, she saw Ron walking up to her.

"Hey KP!" he yelled from about ten feet away. "Hey Ron." she responded as usual. "I haven't seen you all day, what have you been doing?" Ron asked. Kim thought for a second and replied, "Oh nothing, just the usual." Ron then said, "OK, want to head to the movies? Finger Guy 2:Digits O' Death is playing and I don't want to miss it." "Sure." Kim said, thinking it would take her mind off of the past half hour. Before they left, Kim ran back up to her room and put the mask under her bed, wanting to leave the temptation behind. Even in the dark, a green glow shined from under the bed.

I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and I apologize deeply for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect more to show up soon. Oh, and there's one more thing...wait it's on the tip of my tongue...oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
